This invention relates to a thin film transistor crystal liquid display device including plural conductive beads, and more particularly to a reflective type or translucent type thin film transistor crystal liquid display device.
Because of the progress of the manufacturing technology, the liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes an extensively used display component. The display theory of LCD is to use an electric field to control the arrangement of crystal molecules and decide the bright or dark effect of the monitor according to whether the crystal molecules can pass through or not. Thus, for LCD, how to obtain the brighter display is still an important research subject until now.
For the reflective type or transparent type thin film transistor crystal display (TFT-LCD), the brightness is decided by the incident and reflective light of the illuminant. Therefore, for obtaining a brighter display, it is necessary to increase the light scattering intensity in the direction perpendicular to the display screen. To reach the purpose described above, it is needed to make a reflector having an optimum reflective characteristic. Thus, a resin layer 114 including a plural transparent resin beads 113 is formed on a first transparent electrode plate 111 (as shown in FIG. 1A), so that when a light passes through a color filter 112 and the first transparent electrode plate 111 to enter the resin layer 114, the light will be offset owing to the impact with the plural transparent resin beads 113. Then, through the electric field effect between the second transparent electrode plate 116 and the first transparent electrode plate 111 formed on the array plate 115 of TFT, the crystal molecules will produce the light scattering, and the scattered light will be reflected by the reflector 117. The advantage of the method described above is about increasing the light scattering angle to control the reflection direction indirectly. However, the disadvantage of this method is that it is difficult to exactly control the scattering direction through adjusting the positions of the plural transparent beads 113.
Because of the shortcomings described above, a manufacturing process of growing a resin layer 124 directly onto the second transparent electrode plate 126 on the array plate 125 of TFT is proposed (as shown in FIG. 1B). Thus, when a light passes through the color filter 122, the crystal molecules will produce the light scattering via the electric field effect between the second transparent electrode plate 126 and the first transparent electrode plate 121, and the resin layer 124 will reflect the scattering light later. Because the structure of the resin layer 124 is crooked, the uneven surface can be used to control the angle of reflection. Consequently, the reflection direction can be controlled effectively.
Although prior arts disclose forming a resin layer to increase the light scattering intensity in the direction perpendicular to the display screen, the manufacturing cost raises relatively and the manufacturing technology becomes more complicate (since a photo-masking is added), too. Thus, the main emphasis of the present invention is how to economize the cost and simplify the manufacturing technology, but still can reach the purpose described above.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop xe2x80x9cthe structure of a thin film transistor crystal liquid display device with a convex structure and the manufacturing method thereofxe2x80x9d through wholehearted experience and research.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a TFT-LCD including plural conductive beads and the manufacturing method thereof to dispense with the expensive material cost and complicated manufacturing technology in the prior arts.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for manufacturing TFT-LCD including plural conductive beads to simplify the manufacturing steps and economize the cost.
It is another further object of the present invention to provide a structure of a TFT-LCD including plural conductive beads that has the same usage of the prior arts but the manufacturing steps of the structure are less than those of prior arts.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the present invention provides a method for manufacturing a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) device including plural conductive beads includes steps of (a) providing an insulated substrate, (b) forming a TFT structure and a transparent electrode structure on the insulated substrate wherein the transparent electrode structure is connected to a source/drain region of the TFT structure, and (c) forming a thin film structure including plural conductive beads on the transparent electrode structure.
Preferably, the TFT-LCD is one of a reflective type TFT-LCD and a translucent type TFT-LCD.
Preferably, plural conductive beads are made of a metallic material.
Preferably, each of plural conductive beads has a diameter ranged from 2 to 20 xcexcm.
Preferably, the thin film structure including plural conductive beads is made of a light sensitive resin material.
Preferably, the thin film structure including plural conductive beads has a thickness ranged from 1 to 5 xcexcm.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) structure including plural conductive beads includes an insulated substrate, a TFT structure formed on the insulated substrate and having a source/drain region, a transparent electrode structure connected to the source/drain region of the TFT structure and formed on the insulated substrate, and a thin film structure including plural conductive beads formed on the transparent electrode structure.
Preferably, the TFT-LCD is one of a reflective type TFT-LCD and a translucent type TFT-LCD.
Preferably, plural conductive beads are made of a metallic material.
Preferably, each of plural conductive beads has a diameter ranged from 2 to 20 xcexcm.
Preferably, the thin film structure including plural conductive beads is made of a light sensitive resin material.
Preferably, the thin film structure including plural conductive beads has a thickness ranged from 1 to 5 xcexcm.
In accordance with additional aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) device including plural conductive beads includes steps of (a) providing an insulated substrate, (b) forming a TFT structure and a transparent electrode structure above a first surface of the insulated substrate, wherein the transparent electrode structure is connected to a source/drain region of the TFT structure, and (c) forming a thin film layer including plural conductive beads under a second surface of the insulated substrate.
Preferably, the TFT-LCD is one of a reflective type TFT-LCD and a translucent type TFT-LCD.
Preferably, plural conductive beads are made of a metallic material.
Preferably, each of plural conductive beads has a diameter ranged from 2 to 20 xcexcm.
Preferably, the thin film including plural conductive beads is made of a light sensitive resin material.
Preferably, the thin film including plural conductive beads is made of a sticky rubber film.
Preferably, the thin film including plural conductive beads has a thickness not smaller than a diameter of each of plural conductive beads.
In accordance with the other aspect of the present invention, a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) structure including plural conductive opaque beads includes a thin film layer including plural conductive opaque beads, an insulated substrate formed on the thin film including plural conductive opaque beads, a TFT structure formed on a first surface of the insulated substrate and having a source/drain region, and a transparent electrode structure formed on the first surface of the insulated substrate, and connected to the source/drain region.
Preferably, the TFT-LCD is one of a reflective type TFT-LCD and a translucent type TFT-LCD.
Preferably, plural conductive opaque beads are made of a metallic material.
Preferably, each of plural conductive opaque beads has a diameter ranged from 2 to 20 xcexcm.
Preferably, the thin film structure including plural conductive opaque beads is made of a light sensitive resin material.
Preferably, the thin film including plural conductive opaque beads is made of a sticky rubber film.
Preferably, the thin film including plural conductive opaque beads has a thickness not smaller than a diameter of each of plural conductive beads.
The above objects and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art after reviewing the following detailed descriptions and accompanying drawings, in which: